


I've been bad

by Lewdsuke



Series: to lure a jedi or to love a sith [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Intimidation, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sneaking Out, the focus is more on the emotion than the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: You look a little young for this kind of place," a leathery voice addresses him above the crowd.Obi-Wan turns to look at the man who had sat across from him. His face is covered in black tattoos and sharp horns protruding around his head. He is unlike any Zabrak the Padawan had ever seen, with his glowing yellow eyes, which Obi-Wan found to be quite alluring."I get that a lot. I'm twenty-three, actually," he responds."Oh," the man grins, "And here I thought you were just a naughty Padawan who had run from his master."(prequel to "sympathy for a monster")
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: to lure a jedi or to love a sith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	I've been bad

Obi-Wan shudders as he walks through the dim lower levels of Coruscant. It's not a place he's been to often, only coming down on a few occasions to deal with low level criminals.

That isn't why he's come down here tonight, however.

It's something he's been thinking about for a while. He's felt so conflicted as of late regarding his master. Although he knows Qui-Gon wants to do what's best for him, he gets the stinging feeling that Qui-Gon still thinks him weak. Obi-Wan isn't sure, either, anymore. As much as he would like to be knighted, he can't help but think that he never will be. And that maybe that's how it should be.

Obi-Wan turns the corner, the flickering red and purple lights illuminating the street. He knows where he's going. After careful research, the Padawan had discovered this club that, he felt, accommodated to his needs. That is, it was a place frequented by young men who sought more than a drink.

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Obi-Wan enters through the glass doorway and slips into the crowd.

His senses are already being overwhelmed. The flashing lights, buzzing crowd, and the low thud of the music was enough to make Obi-Wan dizzy. He pushed through the crowd, trying his best to dodge the flailing limbs of intoxicated men who were dancing as if it was their last day to live.

Once he'd gotten through the worst of it, Obi-Wan sees an empty table meant for two, and rushes over to it. As he watches the crowd, it occurs to him that this was a mistake. He shouldn't have taken advantage of his free time and come here. He should've stayed in the Temple with his master.

"You look a little young for this kind of place," a leathery voice addresses him above the crowd.

Obi-Wan turns to look at the man who had sat across from him. His face is covered in black tattoos and sharp horns protrude around his head. He is unlike any Zabrak the Padawan had ever seen, with his glowing yellow eyes, which Obi-Wan found to be quite alluring.

"I get that a lot. I'm twenty-three, actually," he responds, mentally cursing his baby face.

"Oh," the man grins, "And here I thought you were just a naughty Padawan who had run from his master."

Obi-Wan gasps, embarrassed to admit to himself that that _is_ actually the truth, "I'm old enough to make decisions without my master, at least," is what he says instead.

The Zabrak leans across the small table and reaches behind Obi-Wan's ear. He grabs the braid there and twirls it between his fingers, "I see. What is your name, _Padawan_?"

Obi-Wan holds his breath as he watches the Zabrak play with his braid, thinking of a name other than his own. Then he answers, "Ben."

"Alright, _Ben_. You can call me Maul."

Obi-Wan is surprised to look into Maul's eyes and see honesty. Although, perhaps not everyone here needs to hide their identity as Obi-Wan must.

Maul suddenly yanks on the braid, pulling Obi-Wan closer to him. Then he drops the braid and trails his fingers across the Padawan's jaw before clutching his chin in a tight grip, a frightening smile decorating his face, "I'll be blunt, Ben. I came here wanting to have a little fun on my own, too. Would you be willing to play with me?"

With a ragged breath, Obi-Wan's hands tremble as he considers the proposal. He hadn't expected it to happen so fast, but he can't help but feel drawn to this mysterious man.

Finally, Obi-Wan gulps, "Yes," he whispers, barely to be heard above the music.

Maul's grin is sinister, and Obi-Wan can sense that there's something off about this man. But that voice of his is exhilarating, so smooth yet so rough. The way he growls as he ran his strong hand through Obi-Wan's hair, this time seizing his ponytail in a powerful grip.

The Padawan licks his lips as Maul leans even further towards him, eyes planted on Obi-Wan's pink lips. His breath is hot as he lingers in front of them, then chuckles when Obi-Wan parts them, ready for a kiss that does not come. Instead, he nips at them lightly, turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan's pleading eyes.

Maul precipitously lets go of him and stands from the table, "I'm staying at a motel room nearby," he says simply as he begins to walk away from the table.

Obi-Wan feels his heart leap out of his chest, too thrilled by what's to come to feel abashed as he follows Maul like he was his master.

_No_ , Obi-Wan thinks, _Not a master. This is my own decision._

Once they're out of the building, Obi-Wan is able to walk side-by-side with Maul, "A motel, then? I must admit I expected you to be the type to shove me into the nearest alleyway," he laughed, hoping to ease his own tension, but also hoping to get a reaction out of Maul.

The Zabrak lets out some sort of breathy, high-pitched growl, which Obi-Wan assumes to be laugh, "I would be happy to oblige if that's what you want," he turns his eyes to the Padawan, "I plan on being rough either way."

Now that he stands beside Maul, looking into his eyes, he finds that he is slightly taller than him. This makes the Zabrak no less intimidating, however, "If that's the case, I prefer the motel."

"You're an odd Jedi," Maul observes, looking Obi-Wan up and down.

"We're not as prudish as people think," Obi-Wan replies defiantly.

This response seems to please Maul, his eyes growing wild, _hungry_ , "Glad to hear it."

As they walk, Obi-Wan struggles to keep himself on high alert. Although he can clearly sense something dark, he isn't sure what it is. And if it is Maul, he can't tell if it's because of the Zabrak's lustful gaze or something more.

Maul slinks his arm around Obi-Wan's waist, guiding him into a small building, surprisingly clean considering its location. He ignores the greeting of the droid at the front desk, quickening his pace as he stalks down the narrow hallway until they reach the end. He keeps hold of Obi-Wan as his key card is scanned, the door sliding open.

Maul smiles something frightening as he turns to look at the Padawan.

This is it, Obi-Wan realizes as he steps into the small room, followed by Maul, who still has a tight hold on his hip.

As soon as the door is shut, Obi-Wan tugs out of Maul's grip, seizing the black tunic and smashing their lips together. He could feel too much teeth, but his adrenaline had spiked and couldn't help but push harder. Maul takes a moment to catch up, but makes up for it by pushing his tongue against Obi-Wan's, a groan escaping him.

Then those brutal hands were back on his hips, holding him in place as Maul presses his knee into Obi-Wan's crotch. The immense pressure, so close to pain, made the Padawan cry out, biting down on Maul's bottom lip.

The Zabrak sneers at the reaction, shocked to find a Jedi who would react so pleasantly to pain. He presses his knee up even further, and Obi-Wan gasps. His grip loosens and he collapses into Maul, rutting wildly against his leg.

Maul abruptly drops his knee and lets go of Obi-Wan's hips, causing the redhead to nearly lose his balance, using the other's shoulders for support. Maul snickers as the Jedi glares at him.

"You act more like a whore than a Jedi," he teases.

Obi-Wan is already panting, his irritation steadily rising. Maul doesn't let him retort, though, shushing him with a finger to his mouth.

"No need to get upset, Ben. That's not the Jedi way, is it?"

Obi-Wan scowls, turning a cheek to the finger at his lips, "I think the Order would understand if it meant defending the honor of their own."

Maul gives the redhead an amused look, "Honor? This coming from a Padawan who snuck out to get fucked like some _slut_ by a man he doesn't even know?" He lightly smacks Obi-Wan's cheek, "Be honest with yourself," he taunts.

Obi-Wan gapes at the Zabrak, whose shoulders shake with silent laughter as he turns away, beginning to disrobe without a word, "You know nothing of my life," he hisses, his feet glued to where he stands, the conflict in him smoldering.

"And yet, I've charmed you enough that you haven't left," Maul jeers, beckoning Obi-Wan with his fingers, "Let me take care of you, little Padawan, while you hide from your master."

In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan knows he shouldn't be falling for the taunt, he shouldn't let Maul make him so angry, but he can't help but be enchanted by the man's muscular body, and the way he treats Obi-Wan so roughly.

Obi-Wan strides forwards in two large steps, standing so close to Maul that their noses almost touch. He glowers at him and stands up straighter in an attempt to intimidate, but Maul only leers back at him. He lets out a breathy, lascivious laugh, letting the Jedi know that he had him right where he wanted him.

His instincts were repeatedly telling him he was in danger, but Obi-Wan ignored them, more intrigued with Maul than fearful of the consequences that may follow.

"Good boy," Maul speaks softly, barely above whisper. He reaches out to help slide the robes off of Obi-Wan's shoulder, but the Padawan slaps his hand away, resolute on having at least _some_ control.

He can't tell whether Maul is annoyed or turned on, honestly. The man's teeth are bared as he looks Obi-Wan up and down, waiting patiently for him to get his clothes off.

And Obi-Wan takes his sweet time, raising his chin enough that he can look down at Maul. The Zabrak licks his lips, his hand traveling to his crotch, eyes darting over the Jedi's body as he enjoys the unintentional show.

Obi-Wan shivers when he feels those menacing eyes devour him, tracking his every movement whilst palming at his hardening cock. The redhead feels himself flush at the intensity, but he lets his pants drop to the floor alongside his tunic either way.

Then, finally, he allows himself to take in Maul's body. Those black tattoos trail sharply down his chest and surround his strong thighs. Obi-Wan can't help but wonder what else they cover.

"Curious?" Maul sneers, now thumbing at the waistband of his briefs, which hugged him so nicely. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, almost embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Instead, he glances up to Maul's face again, giving him a knowing look, his eyebrows raised as if asking for a peek.

Maul obliges, pushing down his briefs slowly until his erect cock bounces between them. Obi-Wan can't hold in his gasp. Just as he expected, the black tattoos were there, too, small lines and intricate patterns painting it. But, that's not all. Three sets of piercings adorn his cock, and Obi-Wan feels a new rush of heat in his gut just looking at them.

"Surprised?" A smug smile graces Maul's lips as the Jedi's licks his parted lips.

Obi-Wan nods his head, no longer trying to hide his heated looks, "But I like them," he says, resisting the urge to touch.

Maul seems almost delighted by the comment, looking down fondly at himself, "It is a tradition on my planet. A sort of... ceremony for men at the age of twenty." The statement is said in a rather proud tone, and Obi-Wan is surprised to see a lighter look in the Zabrak's eyes.

"What planet are you from?" Obi-Wan wonders, finally forcing his eyes away from the sight.

Maul stiffens suddenly, his expression morphing back into that of a scowl, "You're a Jedi, aren't you? I'm sure you have the resources to figure it out."

Obi-Wan falters, baffled by the quick change in mood. He doesn't think it wise to point it out, though.

"Well?"

The Jedi looks questioningly at Maul, unsure of what he is expecting.

Maul rolls his eyes, "Are you going to get on your knees or do I need to force you there?"

Obi-Wan wishes he felt humiliated, because at least then his dignity would still be intact. But he just gulps, his cock straining against his briefs as he falls to his knees.

With an ominous smile, Maul grasps the base of his dick, pressing it against Obi-Wan's cheeks until the Jedi whines, needing more. His head tilts back when he opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue, breathing heavily as Maul lets go, giving him control.

Obi-Wan grabs his cock, hot and heavy in his palm, and revels in the artistry. The tattoos and piercings are mesmerizing, but he can't help but cringe as he imagines the sensations of having them done. He gives it a few slow strokes, enough so that pearly drops of precum leak from the head. Then he squeezes it tightly, noting the way this makes Maul moan.

He tucks his nose near the base of Maul's cock, tasting the musky scent as he sucks on his balls, the only part of the man which seem to have not been painted by tattoos. Obi-Wan brings his thumb to the head of his cock, pressing none too gently on it as he spreads the beads of precum around. Maul lets out a whine, his hips rocking into the redhead's touch.

Pleased by this response, Obi-Wan loosens his grip and wraps his mouth around the head of Maul's cock, tonguing at the slit and bobbing his head lightly, just to make the man growl.

Before he can get too far, though, Maul takes his head in his hand and rips him away from his cock, "Getting close?" Obi-Wan teases, wiping his lips with his knuckles.

Maul's smile is unamused, as if saying a silent, _fuck you_. "You're a natural, Ben. Perhaps this isn't the first time you've messed around like this?"

"Why do you ask? Sad you're not my first?" Obi-Wan remarks.

The Zabrak hums as if holding in a laugh, "Oh, little Padawan, this may be more of a _first_ than you think."

He doesn't give Obi-Wan time to question him, tightening his hold on both sides of the Jedi's head and pushing his cock into into his mouth.

Obi-Wan briefly struggles, refraining from pushing the man away using the Force. He tries to relax his throat as Maul doesn't stop pressing, burying his dick as far into Obi-Wan's mouth as it will go. Already, the redhead feels his body shaking as his oxygen is cut off.

Maul pulls back out until the head of his cock rests on Obi-Wan's bottom lip, "Would you like to know why?"

Obi-Wan barely nods his head before Maul was sheathing his length back into his mouth, a twisted smile forming on his face. "Well, Padawan, just like this is the first time I've fucked a Jedi, I'm sure this is the first time you've ever fucked a _Sith_."

At that moment, Obi-Wan's jaw went completely slack. Maul took the chance to viciously fuck his throat, his fingers digging into the Jedi's skin, balls slapping against his chin with each thrust.

All Obi-Wan could do was look up in fear and wonder how he could have been so utterly stupid, beguiled despite the evidence being right in front of him. As if a veil had been shrouding his view, he suddenly sees the rippling red that surrounds yellow eyes. The eyes of someone who had fallen to the Dark Side.

Maul seems to enjoy the way Obi-Wan can’t break eye contact, a stream of moans and curses slipping from his mouth as he drags the Jedi's head forward until his nose touches his navel. "Ahh, there it is," Maul groans, his eyes rolling back as he cums down Obi-Wan's throat, "I can.. sense your... _fear_ ," his voice cracks at the end as Obi-Wan unconsciously swallows around his cock.

And it was true. Obi-Wan could feel his emotions overwhelming him, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a tear slip down his red cheek.

Once Maul's orgasm had died down, he kept his cock in the Jedi's throat. Letting go of his head, he runs a hair through Obi-Wan's hair in mock comfort before wiping his tears, "That's right, Ben, swallow it all down for me."

Obi-Wan didn't really have a choice in the matter, his lips convulsing from being stretched wide for so long. When Maul decides that the Jedi had drunk enough of his ejaculate, he pulls out, seating himself on the bed behind them.

As soon as he does so, Obi-Wan collapses in a coughing fit, one hand massaging his sore jaw, his head hanging low.

Rough hands were back in hair, petting him until he finally found his breath again. He looks up at the Zabrak with watery eyes and a fierce glare.

"Shall I take care of that for you?" Maul asks, grinding his toe against Obi-Wan's leaking dick, a wet spot forming on his briefs.

Obi-Wan feels sick. The friction feels so good, _too_ good. His eyes flutter closed, letting the darkness embrace him. He knows he should be furious, he should fight, he should run from this room and straight to the Jedi Council.

_Force_ , why hadn't he brought his lightsaber? He had no idea how powerful this Sith was, but he knew that he would not be able to get away unscathed. Would Maul kill him, here and now? Had he purposely lured him in with the goal of humiliating him and then killing him?

Maul stops his ministrations, taking Obi-Wan by the chin and looking him in the eye, "You're conflicted, Ben. Talk to me."

Obi-Wan looks at him with resentment, "You're a _Sith_ ," he hisses.

"That I am."

"You tricked me."

"I did no such thing. You willfully chose to ignore it."

Obi-Wan's stomach drops, knowing that it was true. Maul hadn't even hid it from him, his Sith eyes glowed proudly, and Obi-Wan ignored them. He even thought them to be beautiful.

"You're angry with yourself," Maul says, stroking the Jedi's cheeks affectionately, "Will you tell your Council?"

"Of course I will. You want to destroy the Jedi."

"And what will you tell them? That you ran away from your master? That you went to a club in the lower levels of Coruscant and followed a Sith to his motel room? Are you going to tell them how I fucked your mouth after telling you that I was a Sith? Even though it's... terribly obvious what I am, you still succumbed to your desires."

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. He's right. How could he possibly explain this to them? They would blame Qui-Gon, who they were already at odds with. And his master would be so disappointed in him, after years of struggling to understand one another.

"You're shaking. What is it, Ben?" Maul inquires, feigning kindness.

Still, Obi-Wan shakes his head, stubbornly refusing to fall into his trap any more than he already has.

But Maul has his ways.

He stands up again, lifting Obi-Wan with him, the Padawan too lost in thought to resist. He tugs down his briefs, the cool air touching his erection, snapping him back to reality.

Then, Maul sits back down and guides Obi-Wan down in front him, "Here, lay your back against my chest," Maul speaks as softly as he can, coaxing the Jedi into a false sense of safety. It's much easier to take advantage of his emotions while he's so weak.

Obi-Wan complies, turning his body and leaning back, he head lulling onto Maul's shoulder and his back flush against his chest.

"There now," Maul whispers into Obi-Wan's ears, "Tell me what you're feeling." He takes the Padawan's weeping cock in his hand, stroking him with a loose fist.

Obi-Wan shudders, feeling his emotions get the better of him, "I let down my master. He's just been so negligent lately that I thought... I thought... ahhn," he trailed off with a moan, pushing his face into the Sith's neck.

"What did you think?" Maul prompts.

"I thought maybe he was ready to get rid of me. I'm not ready to become a Knight, yet," Obi-Wan's blush found its way to his chest, burning all over, "Maul... why are you doing this to me?"

"We are one in the same, Ben. Wanting more than what our masters offer."

"I don't, ah! Mmm," Obi-Wan quivers as Maul's pinches and rubs his nipple, the other hand speeding up as it jerks him off.

"It's okay to feel angry at him. I would be, too," Maul says, continuing to toy with Obi-Wan's nipples, relishing in the delicious whimpers he lets out every time he twists them, "Force, you really are a pain slut," he whispers, mostly to himself and his amusement.

Obi-Wan then grabs Maul's wrist, stopping his hand as it strokes him, "We are _not_ the same, Sith," he hisses with all the strength he can muster.

Maul scowls, pushing the hand off of him. He wraps his fingers tightly around the base of Obi-Wan's cock, causing him to squirm. He ceases his abuse of the Jedi's chest, instead using that hand to push two fingers to his lips.

Obi-Wan frowns at the gesture, "I... I don't want to—"

"I'm not going to fuck you," Maul sighs, "But I _am_ going to make you come all over yourself using your tight ass. Unless you prefer dry, I would suggest sucking, whore."

Begrudgingly, Obi-Wan opens his mouth, letting the two fingers invade. They press against his tongue and swirl around in the wet heat, pushed in deep enough and aggressive enough that he can't close his mouth. Drool trickles doesn't his chin, a whine sounding in his throat. His tongue wrestles with Maul’s fingers for a moment, but he quickly gives in and lets the other man do the work.

When Maul deems them wet enough, he removes his fingers from Obi-Wan’s mouth and down to his entrance. He doesn’t put them in right away, however, using his dry hand to ghost over the man’s inner thighs causing Obi-Wan to shiver from the ticklish sensation. Then, without warning, his middle finger pushes inside.

Obi-Wan tightens, not used to having someone else’s fingers inside of him, much less those of a Sith.

Maul continues to force his finger into the tight heat, “You feel… loose. Did you prepare yourself before going out? You really are a naughty Padawan,” he tsks.

“Shut up,” Obi-Wan grumbles, guilt and shame washing over him. He again regrets not bringing his lightsaber with him.

The Sith snickers behind him, biting at his earlobe. Obi-Wan tries so desperately to ignore it. He tries to release these emotions into the force, but Maul makes it so difficult when he’s pushing all his buttons as if he knows exactly where his body wants to be touched. It isn’t long before he feels the second finger poking at his entrance. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, failing to will the pleasure away, instead letting out an embarrassingly loud moan as Maul starts to work his cock again, slowly spreading precum up and down.

Obi-Wan is mortified as his body reacts to the Sith, his back arching and head whipping to the side as he cries out. Maul’s fingers are working him open, moving faster since he’d already stretched himself earlier. He pushes them in to the knuckle and curls them, finding the place that racks Obi-Wan with bliss. He doesn’t waste time teasing him, either. The Zabrak is ruthless, abusing his prostate as Obi-Wan’s toes curl and his body jolts, struggling to push itself against those fingers.

Maul cranes his neck to capture Obi-Wan’s lips, running his tongue across them before pushing into the other’s mouth. The Jedi, unsurprisingly, does not return the kiss. He simply lets Maul explore, his tongue tracing over every bit of his mouth. Then the hand on his cock is speeding up and the fingers inside of him are fucking him in earnest until its too much for Obi-Wan to handle.

With a howl, Obi-Wan’s body convulses and he’s cumming all over himself. Maul doesn’t stop and instead milks him through it. 

When it's over, Obi-Wan’s head falls to the side in exhaustion. His dirtied chest rises and falls as he catches his breath from the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Knowing that it was a Sith that brought it out makes him feel even more disgusted with himself.

He can feel himself dozing off, and suddenly he is even more afraid than before. Despite what he’d just been through, he knows his own limits and stamina. He shouldn’t be so sleepy, nor should his vision be this foggy. Obi-Wan struggles to push himself off of Maul’s chest. When he turns his head, he sees that the Sith is staring at him with a sullen expression. He reaches out and rests his hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Pity. If you were not tethered to the cowardly ways of the Jedi, you could have become a wonderful pet,” His tone holds none of the previous taunting and jeering. He seems sad, perhaps.

Obi-Wan has no strength, no defiance left in him. The last thing he sees are Maul’s piercing eyes staring him down as he falls asleep right there.

\---

“Wan… Obi-Wan! Padawan!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes open groggily, having trouble focusing on his surroundings. Someone large was shaking him, holding his shoulders.

“Speak to me, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan finally recognizes the deep voice. It’s been a while since he heard it sound so frightened. Why? What is his master scared of?

Then the memories come rushing back to him. Sneaking out of the Temple, the Club, meeting Maul, the motel room.

He let a Sith lord take him to bed. He let him manipulate his body and his emotions.

The last thing he remembers are those piercing yellow eyes focused on Obi-Wan as he felt a tremor in the Force. A cry of agony which did not belong to the Jedi.

“Master, I’m sorry,” he finally utters, looking up at the man.

Qui-Gon lets out a breath of relief, pulling his Padawan into an embrace, “Oh, Obi-Wan. I was so worried,” he whispers, pressing a comforting kiss onto the top of the younger man’s head.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes as he’s pressed into his master’s wide chest, breathing in his soothing scent, “How did you know where to find me?” he asks, confident that he had not left any clues at the Temple.

“Didn’t you send me a transmission? I received a message sending me your location,” Qui-Gon replies, moving away to look down at his apprentice.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, avoiding his master’s gaze. Did… Did Maul send for help when he left? No, he solemnly realizes, he called for his master so that he would find him in this state. Naked and ashamed as his own dried cum painted his stomach. The thought made Obi-Wan curl into himself, humiliated and demeaned.

Qui-Gon’s heart aches at the contrite expression on the boy’s face. What had Obi-Wan gotten himself into? And why had it gone so wrong?

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan,” he reassures, bringing his Padawan into his arms once again, “I am not upset with you.”

“But I betrayed you, master. I left the temple without your permission and… and defiled the Jedi Code,” Obi-Wan’s voice shakes as he speaks, hands clawing into his master’s robes, “I have disgraced you as your Padawan.”

Qui-Gon sighs, rubbing Obi-Wan’s back, “Sex is nothing to be guilty of, my young apprentice. You have not disgraced me, nor have you disgraced the Order.”

“But, I have so blatantly gone against its teachings, against _your_ teachings.”

“This is true,” Qui-Gon laments, “And consequences for that will come later. Right now, you are hurt and I desire nothing more than to help you through this. We need to get you cleaned up, then we’ll head back to the Temple.” He reluctantly lets go of Obi-Wan and stands from the bed, though his apprentice does not follow.

Obi-Wan’s head hangs low, shamefaced and too shaken to lift himself up. Qui-Gon can sense a startling darkness emanating from him.

“What bothers you, Obi-Wan?” he asks, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“I made a mistake,” Obi-Wan mumbles, looking up at Qui-Gon.

“What do you mean?” he prompts, feeling strangely spooked by the younger man’s tone.

Obi-Wan gazes at him with wide eyes, carefully touching his thighs, just as Maul had. He recalls how attractive he’d been. He had found him beautiful. He’d looked into those bewitching yellow and red eyes and longed for them, drowned in them, let them overtake him.

“I’ve been bad, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about Maul's cock piercings is not true, by the way! I just,,, really like the idea that it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave kudos/bookmark and comment if you did! It makes me really happy :') I am very bad at smut whoopsie
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm writing something of a sequel to this, kind of, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637778/chapters/67622609) if you're interested


End file.
